Solar (Valiant Comics)
Character Synopsis Phil Seleski is the superhero known as Solar, Doctor Solar, or Solar, Man of the Atom. He is a scientist who gained energy-manipulation powers during a nuclear accident. The character was originally published by Gold Key Comicsin the 1960's until they went out of business. Valiant acquired the rights to Solar along with Magnus, Robot Fighter and Turok, Son of Stone. This is dealt with in-universe by having Phil Seleski be inspired by the original "Doctor Solar" comics. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Valiant Comics Name: Solar, (Dr.) Raymond Solar, Phil Seleski, Frank and Helena Seleski, Philip Solar, Doctor Solar , Man of the Atom Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Invulnerability, Flight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation (Wields control over both nuclear and cosmic energy that exist within the universe. Can manipulate energy through solid matter), Gravity Manipulation (Gained the ability to chang gravity upon gaining his powers), Quantum Manipulation (Can interact with the atomic structure of an object, being capable of even effecting quarks, of which are the smallest particles that make matter), Absorption (Absorbed a star to increase his power. Can absorb matter, even on a Quantum Scale), Existence Erasure (Can make someone become "unreal", removing them without any traces), Radiation Manipulation (Has the ability to bend Ultra-Violet and infared radiation), Transmutation (Can transfer matter into energy. Can turn stone into gold), Sound Manipulation (Can travel as pure soundwaves through a phone), Creation (Has shown the ability to create things from nothing such as Stars and even all of creation), Spatial Manipulation (Rend local parts of Space in order to create a portal through the Space-Time Continuum), Intangibility (Can become pure energy, leaving him unable to be harmed by conventional means), Biological-based Ressurection (Can control the dead cells of a body in order to bring them back to life), Time Manipulation (Governs over the entire Timestream, allowing him to also control Time), Black Hole Manipulation (Even without trying, he can create blackholes that are potent enough to destroy entire universes), Size Manipulation (Can grow the size of planets), ETC, Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Wields control over the entire energetic field, which comprises and exists in everything in reality, with it being as far as stated that Solar essentially controls everything. This control over reality even extends to The Timestream, of which is comprised of an endless expanse of diverging timelines. Stated to be essentially the living vessel for all energy, embodying the basic building blocks that compose all of existence in reality) Speed: Immeasurable '(The concept of distance holds no sway to Solar and views it as merely a null concept. Can travel through the backgrounds of reality. Describes his movement as "moving here to there". Stated to be comprised of "timeless energy") 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Governs over all energy, which grants Solar control over all reality, including over all of Space and Time, which is comprised of an endless expanse of parallel universes. Stated to have an infinite amount of power. contains all energy that governs over all reality, across an infinite number of universes) Durability: Multiversal+ (Is made up of all energy that comprises reality and as such, should have this level of durability due to Energy being the building blocks of all reality, including Time and Space, which extends across infinite realities) Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Unknown Intelligence: Pseudo-Omniscience (He knows virtually everything there is to know except one or two things)﻿ Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy Absorption: '''Solar explains that he doesn’t consciously have to absorb energy, it just happens…. But he can absorb massive amounts of energy if he needs too * '''Energy Manipulation: '''Solar has absolute control over all energy within the Quantum Field, which allows Solar to manipulate all of reality including all of Time, Space and Matter. Furthermore, Solar can create entire realities using his own energy Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Valiant Comics Category:Comics Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Regenerators Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Absorbers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Radiation Users Category:Size Users Category:Sound Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 2